brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazer Girl
Lazer Girl is an Brawler who is based on a hero herself in smash land, she is equipped with hi-tech items and brawls with it. She is a low-medium health brawler, her main attack shoots out super loooong range laser that damages and pierces through opponents, her super makes her perform a powerful dash twice, her suit allows her to generate a shield around her teammates with her special. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Extremely Long) Main Attack Reload: (Slow) Utility: Super Range: (Long) Attack: Piercing Laser Her laser gun fires out bright blue lasers that does moderate damage to opponents, the laser beam travels ultra fast and far and it can pierce through opponents, it has a long reload time and a decent width and it lasts for 0.25 seconds. *Damage: 160 *Reload: 1.9 seconds *Range: 14 tiles *Pierce: all Health Base Health: 700 Super: Zigzag Bash When the player selects a direction and uses her super, she will become invulnerable to damage and perform a powerful dash (in a bashing manner) (infused with blue lightning around her and her suit) which is twice as fast as mortis' dash and does heavy damage to opponents and stuns them for 0.5 seconds as well as boosting her teammates super charge amount by +30% (additive) and can break walls and bushes, then she stops briefly to prepare for the second dash, from anytime of the start of the first dash time to start of the second dash time the player would need to quickly select the direction of her second dash to perform her next dash which behaves exactly as the first dash including the stun and the super charge, if the direction of the second dash is not selected in time then she will dash towards the nearest opponent or the direction back to the location before she uses her super (if no opponents nearby). This super not only allows her to deal shocking damage to opponents and boosts teammates, it also allows her to use it to move faster across the map like bull and crow when the player selects the same super direction twice to travel faster. An animation about her second dash: If/When her second dash direction is sharp enough differences from her first dash direction (about 45° - 180°), she will use one feet to launches herself to the second dash direction after the first dash to look more like a zigzag pattern. Special: Shield When she touch her teammates, he/she will get a duller white shield (same looks as respawn shield but less opacity) that will reduces their damage taken by 20% for 10 seconds, this works on other lazer girls teammates too. The shield will start to blink rapidly when the shield is at 7 seconds mark as an indicator of the duration. Star Power: Shield Buster When she unlocks her star power, her main attack laser and super bash will deal double damage to enemies inside the respawn shield (who are recently respawned) and breaks/destroys/removes their shield, this is super useful in a pinch when brawling near the enemy spawn area. This is only the attack (along with terminator's super and first team goal from brawl ball) that is able to damage enemies inside the respawn shield. This star power works on any kind of shield mechanic including rosa's super and another lazer girl's special, it will ignores its damage reduction and removes their shield and deal that double damage to the shielded brawler (400 or 700 damage). Upgrade Priority History *25 June 2019 **Lazer Girl's range is reduced from infinite tiles to 14 tiles. **Her main attack laser no longer pierces through walls thus its renamed to Piercing Laser. **She gets a completely new super, her old star power fully recovers herself and her new super makes a powerful bashing dash twice. *2 Aug 2019 **Lazer Girl's reload time is reduced from 21 seconds to 1.9 seconds. **Her super is now also affected by her star power (bug fix). Skins *Note about Ah Lian skin is that she looks like that and she speaks her voice lines in Chinese, still the same person identity with blue hair though appearances changed alot. It is a limited edition skin that is available from 1st to 31st August 2019. Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Power: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Excellent *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Excellent *(solo) Showdown: Good *Heist: Decent *Brawl Ball: Good *Boss Fight/Big Game: Decent *Robo Rumble: Decent *(duo) Showdown: Great *Boss Fight (2018): Decent *Siege: Good Upgrades *Laser dimensional travel (attack): Her laser shot will travel to the 4th spacial dimension right before it reaches a wall or obstacle and returns to the 3 dimensional world right after it passes through the walls, this means that the laser will passes through the walls and will be able to hit brawlers behind walls. Costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *Lazer Girl, another Smash Land hero decides to joins Princess Pow and Elo in brawl stars to brawl too. *The Laser fired from her gun is supposed to travel at light speed which means infinite projectile speed, but i decided to reduce her laser speed to twice as fast as Piper's bullet to make the laser not unavoidable, though i still decided to allow her laser to travel infinite distance since this is one of the main mechanic and light can travel that far. **In her main attack, the pros are that it pierces everything and super fast projectile speed and best range, and the cons are relatively low damage and slow reload speed. *The spacesuit skin is a modern time outfit along with the aptly named Super solider outfit that she wears in the smash land game (default skin). *There is an explanation that her star power has improved the laser by altering the compositon that will cause a violent reaction to the shield and the brawler inside it which explains why that the shield is busted and the brawler takes double damage. |For those who are Introverted Thinking (function) hungry}}ts *Lazer girl can counters herself when she has her star power and inside a shield with her special so be careful. *Her laser gun is in charge of the main attack and star power and her suit is in charge of her super and special. *The Zigzag bash super idea is my original idea for lazer girl which was already thought by be to in the page, but i did not know how to exactly phrase it so i finally replaced it with Brand New, but seeing that it got suiting problems and so i decided to return to the zigzag and finally know how to phrase the super sentences and statements, this super is super suiting for her for the blue electric theme and her suit capabilities. *Aspect Ratings which is based on mobilegamerhub has returned. Category:Smash Land Category:Smash Land Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P